


如果哥谭粉丝团弄了个“阿卡姆AO3论坛”

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 那么，【蝙蝠侠X夜翼】tag下，大概是这样的……





	如果哥谭粉丝团弄了个“阿卡姆AO3论坛”

**Author's Note:**

> 本文纯属搞笑，如有雷同，绝无可能

**“做就要做哥谭的海明威”**

**——雨果·史传奇**

 

曾经有人这样概括【蝙蝠侠X夜翼】tag下文风各异的太太们：

如果是从心理学层面研究入手，往琼瑶式言情方向展开的，那是哈莉太太的文；

如果是从演绎法、侧写术、读心术角度入手还带推理案情抓凶手的，那必然是红翼太太的文；

而如果是从心理催眠潜意识乱七八糟深度剖析你无法理解的精神世界，甚至言之凿凿说有铁证的，那一定是雨果巨巨的文！

 

雨果巨巨是【蝙蝠侠X夜翼】tag下最资深、最火爆、最万众瞩目的巨巨。作为一个曾经亲自打扮成蝙蝠侠、穿着蝙蝠套装摸过夜翼本人的脸、反绑住夜翼的双手让夜翼摆着十分羞耻的姿势看蝙蝠侠监控录像<注1>（当然，他最后被我们的小情侣暴打了一顿）的心理学博士，雨果巨巨的文风一贯写实，用词精准刻画到位，尤以虐心长文 **《一个古老的故事》 <注2>**最为叫座，字字诛心，直击灵魂。

在沉寂了两个月后的昨天，雨果巨巨在聊天区透漏说，自己最近正在筹备新的长篇故事 **《午夜传说》 <注3>**，描写“吸血鬼X狼人”AU之下的中世纪背景神话爱情故事。他非常自信地表示说，这一次，他会让他的读者们“笑着哭到昏迷”！实在是值得期待呢~

据说隔壁【蝙丑】tag下的哈利太太阅完雨果巨巨的几篇开车文后，便毅然跳坑来厨【蝙蝠侠X夜翼】。

 

 ——————————————————

 

**“跋涉千里来向你道别，在最初的哥谭河边。” <注4>**

**——哈利女王·《哥谭绝恋》 <注5>**

 

“其实我最初并不喜欢蝙蝠侠与夜翼这对CP，”

 **《鸟类观察笔记》 <注6>**终于完结的时候，哈利太太在文章后记里这样写道：“因为我大学的时候写过一篇论证蝙蝠侠和夜翼其实都是gay的论文，结果却得了B- **< 注7>**！！”

“但是雨果巨巨的 **《病名为爱》** 真的戳我！好像忽然就回到自己大学的时候，那个疯狂收集蝙蝠侠和夜翼的周边，疯狂追逐蝙蝠侠和夜翼的故事的年纪。那就是爱啊！那当然是爱啊！他们为什么还不结婚啊？”

（雨果巨巨对此的回复：“理论上来说他们已经结婚很久了，但法律意义上的领证应该是在2001年5月16日。<注8>”）

文风细腻的哈利太太，最初是【蝙丑】tag下的主力文手之一，但在经历了被隔壁大都会论坛公开写文diss并爆出【蝙丑】tag里一系列丑闻之后，哈利太太表示“累觉不爱”，毅然跳坑来到【蝙蝠侠X夜翼】tag下。首篇短篇 **《哥谭绝恋》** ，以华丽的辞藻细腻的描写，从两人各自心中抹不去的伤痛入手，深入探讨了蝙蝠侠与夜翼之间浪漫凄婉刻骨铭心的爱情。文章上线24小时，便登上论坛“今日热门榜”，点赞无数评论爆满粉丝破万，甚至每次更新都会在留言区看到不少新人表示“被哈利太太安利到了我们要入坑！”

 

 ————————————————

 

**“但当我要你握住我的手时，你得明白，那意味着你不可以再松手。” <注9>**

**——双面人·《骑士精神》**

 

深夜，哥谭的某个暗巷。

蝙蝠女芭芭拉胖揍了双面一顿，将蝙蝠手铐卡在双面的手腕上，扭着他恶狠狠地说了一句：

 

**“催更！”**

 

——双面太太不得不乖乖回到阿卡姆疯人院继续码字……

 

事实上，双面太太虽然不是tag下最火的太太，但是他非常勤奋。每次都挖两个坑，一个甜到死，一个虐到死，并且每次都双更。加之文风简练明快，脑洞清奇逗趣，短时间内就吸引到无数铁粉的疯狂追捧。特别是最近一直在更新的 **《二十道血痕》 <注10>**和 **《骑士精神》 <注11>**，分别讲述了现代背景与中世纪背景下的两段柏拉图式师徒之恋，更因其对我们的小情侣的人物形象的精准把握，每个周二的晚上，阿卡姆论坛几乎都会因为他的更新而陷入短暂的瘫痪。

可这次他一连卡文两周，绞尽脑汁都写不出第二个字。

也正是因为他一贯的准时更新，这次一连两周的停更，几乎逼疯了他的所有粉丝。他甚至都不想打开他的双键盘双显示器电脑，去看私信厢里的留言了。

——虽然，每位粉丝都很有爱地给他留了双份留言。

 

于是双面太太决定，还是越狱出去犯个罪，抢个两美元，见见我们的小情侣，找找灵感什么的吧。

 

但很不巧的，今天来抓他的只有蝙蝠女一人。

 

“喂！双面！今晚22:22分之前要是再看不到《二十道血色》的更新，我就申请跟你换房间！”

——被押送着经过监狱走廊的时候，疯帽子从111号牢房探出头冲双面太太大喊着。

 

————————————————

 

**“我会是你的导师、你的战友、你的搭档，但我绝无可能是你的父亲。” <注12>**

**——红翼 <注13>，理性纯情派**

“正如一些读者们猜测的，没错，我是夜翼的粉丝。并且我知道夜翼是蓝色的。但我曾经考虑过用“红翼”作为我自己的江湖代号。”——红翼太太如是介绍自己。

红翼太太大概是在【蝙蝠侠X夜翼】tag刚火起来的时候就常驻于此的资深老粉。他的文风更偏写实，多半是描写我们的小情侣在哥谭一起断案、一起冒险，或者将蝙蝠侠和夜翼描写成普通的歌坛市民，讲述他们之间的一些日常起居、家庭拌嘴、带孩子过周末之类宁静温馨的二人世界故事。虽然产出相对较少，但每一篇都是当季热门。而大多数读者的反馈都是： **很真实，作为反派我们非常有同感** 。

但在阿卡姆疯人院里，没人知道这位红翼太太究竟是谁。人们猜测，这位太太大概是像痛苦医生一样，不曾被小情侣抓住，也不曾住过阿卡姆疯人院。

 

有趣的是，从来不写肉文的红翼太太的评论区，却经常见到粉丝组团“求开车”。

 

 **企鹅人：** 唔，不得不说，红翼太太这篇 **《清晨小鸟》 <注14>**简直像是我曾经做过的那件案子的翻版。没错渣滓们，我曾经吧夜翼装进特制的鸟笼里等着蝙蝠侠来救他<注15>，虽然当时他还是罗宾。

 **稻草人：** 哦哟哟，楼上又在嘚瑟了。不管你做了什么案子，最后还不是要被小情侣合伙揍一顿？我还曾经让夜翼中了恐惧毒气吓到走不动路呢，不然你们以为腹语者那张蝙蝠侠抱着夜翼跳进蝙蝠车的照片是怎么拍出来的？？话说回来，红翼太太要写这个梗嘛？能求投喂嘛？求开车啊！

企鹅人：楼上你不是照样在嘚瑟嘛？说说吧你又被小情侣揍掉了几颗牙？你的狗屁经历红翼太太甚至都看不上！

 **企鹅人：** 求开车+1。红翼太太为什么从来都不开车呢？话说鸟笼play什么的也很赞啊。

 **杀手鳄：** 求开车+2。太太，我愿意用亲身经历为您提供下水道play梗！

 

————————————————

 

还有一位【蝙蝠侠X夜翼】tag下必须要提到的风云人物—— **赫特医生太太** 。

 

也许今年新入坑的粉丝们并不了解他。能让老粉们记住他的，也仅剩一篇文： **《死于黎明》 <注16>**。

**——而这篇文，却是一发史诗级巨坑！**

当初《死于黎明》连载的时候，由于这是一部集甜美日常和恐怖悬疑为一体的奇幻风格故事，而且是日更，整个tag下都像过节一样，那段时间，阿卡姆的粉丝们每天都聚集在讨论区预测剧情走向，甚至有人提议“不如我们照故事里写的方法来实践一发，看看老蝙蝠会不会真的急到发疯？”

却没想到，更新到第43章，在即将揭示“罗宾”到底是死是活的时候，痛苦医生太太突然失踪了超过三个月，一度逼疯了tag下不少粉丝（尤其是双面人太太！）

更糟的是，在《死于黎明》停更第四个月的时候，阿卡姆的小伙伴们才意识到，痛苦医生太太甚至都不住在阿卡姆疯人院里！连当面催更的机会都没有！！雨果巨巨甚至发布了江湖通缉令，鼓动大家越狱去抓痛苦医生太太。

“不管是谁，只要抓住痛苦医生带来见我， **就能在我这里随意点一个梗** ！”——雨果巨巨在讨论区如是说。

 

————————————————

 

**“或者你艹断他的腰，或者我折断你的背”**

**——贝恩，一个混乱邪恶的CP粉**

 

对于贝恩来说，一切的缘起，还是隔壁圈的哈莉太太第一次在交流区隔空给雨果巨巨打call的时候。

作为同样主攻心理学方向的作者，雨果巨巨仿佛找到了知己，专门开了个聊天室和哈利太太讨论如何从心理学角度深度剖析蝙蝠侠和夜翼之间的暧昧关系。

贝恩隐身围观了三天，明确表示：“这安利我吃了！”

他转身就去给雨果巨巨的 **《他的披风》** 写了一篇长评：《论死亡天使是怎样阻挠我们的哥谭小情侣在一起的》，以第一人称详细讲述了自己怎样好不容易折断了蝙蝠侠的背，好给哥谭小情侣制造复合机会，给圈里的太太们制造“披风play”梗。却不曾想被死亡天使半路截胡，由他接过了披风，“还死赖着不走”，一度造成了夜翼对蝙蝠侠更深的误会。

死亡天使：走，去Diss区，单挑！

这之后，贝恩在阿卡姆论坛【蝙蝠侠X夜翼】tag下算是小有名气。

 

后来，《哥谭公报》上说，哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩公开承认自己长期赞助蝙蝠侠及其伙伴的义警事业。

第二天，一篇名为《韦恩那个花花公子是要拆散我们的哥谭小情侣嘛？》的帖子，成了阿卡姆论坛Diss区当天最热的讨论帖。帖子详细分析阐述了花花公子韦恩的居心不良，及其与蝙蝠侠的各种公然眉来眼去，言辞尖刻地指责蝙蝠侠见财忘义，甚至预言哥谭小情侣怕是早已分手，蝙蝠侠再次抛弃了夜翼！否则，该怎么解释夜翼这么久没出现在哥谭了？

可就在帖子下一片哀鸿遍野，人人痛呼“我船翻了”的时候，一个名为“贝恩”，备注为“或者你艹断他的腰，或者我折断你的背”的初级用户，忽然开起狂喷模式，驳斥贴主杀人蛾的可笑观点，严词斥责杀人蛾的言论根本是在KY！甚至摆出各种猛料，强力证明“韦恩其实也是哥谭小情侣的坚定拥护者”， **言之凿凿就仿佛他去过蝙蝠洞一样。**

在那个帖子被刷到1994楼的时候，贝恩和杀人蛾终于决定线下见面，并商定了一起去绑架布鲁斯·韦恩的计划——如果蝙蝠侠没有第一个冲进来救韦恩，就说明这个花花公子对我们的本命CP并不构成威胁。

 

但是很可惜，杀人蛾记错了日程表，他们只绑架到了韦恩集团的卢修斯总监。

 

而更可怕的是， **那天居然来了两个蝙蝠侠！**

 

“ **其中一个绝壁是韦恩！** ”杀人蛾扶住脑门上的冰袋，仰头恶狠狠地瞪着贝恩。

“你到底是不是CP粉？”贝恩捏着杀人蛾的小细腿：“ **其中一个绝壁是夜翼！** ”

 

 

 

——————————

END

 

 

 

\-------------------

<注1>：出自《哥谭骑士》刊#11

<注2>：出自《哥谭骑士》刊#10

<注3>：捏他电影《黑夜传说（Underworld）》

<注4>：原句出自玄幻小说作者沧月太太《七夜雪》“跋涉千里来向你道别，在最初和最后的雪夜。”

<注5>：捏他黄瓜蕉太太同人小说《哥谭绯闻》

<注6>：捏他哈莉·奎因诞生25周年特别刊《Bird Psychology **》**

<注7>：出自动画电影《Batman and Harley Quinn》

<注8>：出自《哥谭骑士》刊#17，是收养证明上的日期(#^v^#)

<注9>：出自《神奇女侠》V2#165，原话其实是唐娜对迪基说的……

<注10>：捏他电影《格雷  的五十道阴影（Fifty Shades of Grey）》233333333所以你们懂双面太太在写什么故事了2333333

<注11>：看名字，估计是《蝙蝠侠：暗夜圆桌骑士》的AU

<注12>：老爷原话，出自《蝙蝠侠黑暗骑士传说：日落》刊#100

<注13>：出自《红罗宾》刊#4，提宝曾经想过用“Redwing”作为自己的新代号

<注14>：出自音乐剧《Holy music batman》里一首歌

<注15>：古早漫。。。忘记刊号了⁄(⁄ ⁄⁄ω⁄⁄ ⁄)⁄。。。

<注16>：捏他蝙蝠侠漫画《罗宾死于黎明》的经典故事(￣▽￣)／


End file.
